A conventional prior art gondola 10 is illustrated in FIG. 1. This gondola is often referred to as a “half gondola”, since its base 12 extends only forward from upright base posts (or “uprights”) 14 and 16. In a “full gondola”, the base extends on both sides of the line defined by posts 14 and 16. Upright base posts 14 and 16 are attached to the gondola by conventional attachment means. Such conventional attachment means include pre-formed apertures in the base for receiving the distal ends of the posts. In this arrangement, means are provided for locking the posts in place using, for example, a locking bolt or sliding tab mounted in the base that engages the post surface. Alternatively, the posts may be bolted to outside vertical surfaces of the base. In another, less common arrangement, the posts may be part of a supporting skeletal structure which is covered with outer boards to form the base.
Posts 14 and 16 of gondola 10 include a series of spaced apertures 18 on the front and/or rear surfaces 19 of the posts. The gondola also includes a series of fixtures mounted to the base posts. For example, in FIG. 1, shelves 20a, 20b, and 20c rest respectively on shelf brackets 22a, 22b, and 22c, which are mounted in apertures 18 of the base posts. In a full gondola, the posts would have apertures on their front and rear surfaces, and shelf brackets and shelves would be mounted to the apertures on the front and rear surfaces of the posts.
While conventional gondolas of the type illustrated in FIG. 1 are highly functional and widely used, they do have certain shortcomings. For example, only one horizontal shelf can be located at a particular height, and the shelf lengths are determined by the spacing between the posts to which the shelves are mounted. Also, there is no convenient way to create visual pause points along the shelves. As a result, it is difficult to support and display different sizes and types of items on a single gondola or to create varying, visually pleasing configurations which are adaptable for a variety of retail environments.
Thus, a shelving display system that accepts shelves that are longer or shorter than the spaces between the gondola posts and permits mounting of different shelves at varying heights would be highly desirable. Additionally, a shelving display system which permits easy placement of pause point partitions between shelves on a single gondola would also be desirable.
The present invention provides such a system, as demonstrated, for example, in FIGS. 2A and 2B. As illustrated in FIG. 2A, the present system, identified by numeral 23, accommodates five different shelf widths in five columns divided by pause point partitions 25. The first and widest series of shelves 24 accepts rugs 27 that are best displayed when folded to a substantial width. The second, third and fourth columns of shelves 26, 28, and 30, are spaced to accept pillows 29 of varying sizes. Additionally, the shelves in these sections are at varying heights, to improve the visual interest of the shelving display system. A column of shelves 30 is provided for blankets 31, which, like the rugs in the first column of shelves, are best displayed in a wide folded configuration. Lastly, signage is provided at the tops of the columns identifying the goods (blankets, pillows and rugs) displayed below. The system illustrated in FIG. 2A includes a feature end display 32 resting on the gondola feature end base at the right of the system. The shelving display system of FIG. 2A is thus far more functional and aesthetically pleasing than the conventional gondola unit of FIG. 1.
FIG. 2B shows a system 301 with three different shelf widths in five different columns 340, 342, 344, 346, and 348. The widest shelves 302 span two columns, with two columns of shelves 303 of equal width disposed beneath the shelves 302. Two columns of shelves 304 are supported adjacent to the shelves 302 and 303. As can be seen, the shelves in each column are at varying heights to accommodate articles of different sizes and shapes. This type of shelving system 301 can be freestanding or attached to a wall 99 (as shown) and is particularly suitable for use in a pharmacy. The system of FIG. 2B provides more flexibility in arranging a shelving system to adapt to a greater variety of retail environments than the conventional gondola unit of FIG. 1.